Assassins Creed: Civil War
by JohnDoesGumball
Summary: A country full of turmoil, about to be split by a civil war. A country full of Templars, with no one to stop them. Follow the story of a single assassin who must stop this war, and tip the scales into the Assassins favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Friday February 8, 1861**

No ones POV

"You have a very promising backround" a male voice said,"British ancestors, a father who has experience in politics, and you have a degree at Harvard as well?

"Indeed," another voice responded.

"Well I think President Lincoln would love to have your help Mr. Smith, we'll give you our final answer by Sunday"

"Very good, thank you sir."

Mr Smiths POV

Well that went better than expected, but now you might have a very stressful job... what have you gotten yourself into Angus.

"Mr Smith!" a womens voice cried out.

"What is it Josephine," Angus replied.

"Somebodies robbing my parents." the girl said, now sobbing.

"Alright, where are they.''

"There in the hou-"

Before she could even finish her sentence he was gone.

CRASH!

The door fell down with a bang, and inside Angus could make out 3 figures, one was standing up and the other two were crouching down.

Once his eyes adjusted to the dark room he saw the man that was standing up had a knife.

"You!" Angus called out, " give them back there money."

The man took of running, and with that the chase was on...

The man had a fairly large head start and Angus knew it, he could just barely see the man running in the crowded street.

I need to get on to the roof, Angus thought, If i can i might be able to catch up with him.

Taking a second to look around at the buildings around him he found a area where he could climb up. He walked up to a patch on one of the buildings walls that had a few bricks sticking out. It took little effort to get to the roof and he was there very quickly.

Now, where are you.

Angus looked down into the crowded streets, but much to his dismay he couldn't find the thief in the massive crowd of people. He thought for a second and then closed his eyes and focused. When he opened them he instantly found the man running in the street.

 _"There you are"_...

 **And there we have it, Ch. 1! Please tell me what you think, and give me some feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading and see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are again with Ch.2, Enjoy _**

 _No ones POV_

 _There you are,_ Angus thought as he spotted the thief, _now all I have to do is catch you._

Angus ran along the roof top and it wasnt long before he caught up with the thief. As soon as he was withing jumping range he jumped on to the man. He landed on the thief and sent them both to the ground. The thief got up first , pulled out a revolver, and took aim. _**BANG!**_

Angus quickly dodged the bullet and hid behind a few barrels on the side of the street.

 _ **BANG!**_

 _That was close_ , Angus thought, _**BANG!**_ _Too close._

 _He only has six shots,_ Angus thought, _lets see how good his aim is._

With that Angus quickly ran across the street and ducked behind some more barrels, _**BANG!**_

 _ **4**_

He poked his head out above the barrels, _**BANG! BANG!**_

 _There we go, much better._

The thief threw the gun aside and quickly drew out a knife. He charged at Angus and raised the knife high. Before he brought the knife down he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, Angus had redirected the knife into his stomach.

With a grunt the thief fell down, _dead._

Angus went down to the thiefs body, and closed his eyes, "May God have mercy on you."

As he did this he saw a bracelet on his hand of a cross, a cross that for some reason looked stangely familiar. Then he realized something else.

*gasp* "Josephines parents"

Angus ran all the way back to the house, and when he got there he was happy to see the entire family moving about cleaning up the mess the thief and him had made.

"I belive this is yours" Angus said holding up the retrieved sack of money.

"You found it!" Josephines parents said "please stay for dinner its the least we can do."

"I'm sorry ma'am but its getting late and I should be returning home," replied Angus.

"Very well, but I do owe you a glass of beer sometime," Josephines Father said.

And with that Angus laughed, said goodbye and left.

Once Angus returned to his apartment he sat down on the couch and thought about his actions that day. Then it hit him, he had killed a man, he thought of the body laying there, which gave him another thought. _The_ _Fire_ , a image of his past burned into his mind, but he quickly shook it of and went to bed

 **Ch. 2 is complete! I really wanted to show as little as possible of Angus's fighting skills, and show his remorse for killing. What is he hiding about his past aswell, and could this templar theif have to do anything about it? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since this is my first story please leave a review, and give me some tips. Here is Ch. 3** **_Sunday February 10th, 1861**

Saturday had flown by very quickly and today Angus was expecting a response from the White House. Around noon a letter arived at his house, and upon opening it he read:

 _Dear Angus,_

 _We are happy to inform you that you have been chosen to assist the new president Abraham Lincoln. You shall start your new job early tomorrow morning, be at the White House by 5:00 A.M.._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gerald Scott, Lead Presidential Assistant_

 _(Time Lapse)_

After receiving this news the rest of the day flew by rather fast. The next day he was up at 4:30 AM since he had to walk to the White House.

Upon arrival at the mansion he walked inside and immediately was directed to a small room with a desk.

The presidential staff told Angus the president would be in shortly to introduce himself, and until then he should get situated.

After around an hour the president finally stepped into Angus's office. He was a very tall man who wore a nice dress suit and had a beard.

"You must be my new assistant, my name is Abraham Lincoln" the Abraham said.

"My name is Angus Smith, its an honor to meet you sir," Angus responded.

"The pleasure is all mine, anyways your job here is to help me keep track of important documents, reports, and deliver messages, do you have any questions?"

"No sir"

"Very good, oh and welcome aboard," Abe said with a smile as he left the room.

"Alright lets get started" Angus said looking at the papers he had siting on his desk.

 _ **2 Months Later**_

 **April 12th, 1861**

The train ride was long and very tiresome for Angus. President Lincoln had given him the task of delivering a message to some military base in South Carolina.

He was to deliver the message to one of the military commanders stationed there, and then return to the White House.

Finally the train stopped at the station and there waiting for Angus was a carriage. The carriage took across Charleston to the harbor. When they got to the fort Angus was greeted by a soldier who said: "Welcome to Fort Sumter sir."

 **Ohhhhhhhhh cliffhanger ending, and i think you all can see where this is going. Again since this is my first story please give me some reviews and tell me what you think. Until next time, goodbye!**


End file.
